


Реморализация

by Miriamel



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Городецкий пришёл на Совет, с альтернативными финалами.</p><p>Бета: bocca_chiusa.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реморализация

Близился Совет. Я шёл к Собору, и во мне плескалось столько Светлой силы, сколько можно было собрать в умирающем от Песчаной Язвы городе. Я отнял последние крохи радости у горожан, чтобы принять единственное верное решение.

Ферзи парализовали друг друга.

Бакалавра терзали гнев и жажда мести.

Гаруспик так и не узнал, кто был удургом, которого завещал спасти его отец, и кто должен стать жертвой.

Самозванка была скомпрометирована.

Никому из них невозможно оказалось доверить принятие решения.

Партия грозила закончиться трагическим патом. 

 

Когда я невидимой тенью скользнул в Собор, все уже собрались. У меня оставалось несколько минут на то, чтобы оказать воздействие на присутствующих и не позволить им совершить ошибку. Хватило бы простого воздействия пятого уровня — это же обычные люди. Не нужно много сил, чтобы внушить им свою волю.

Я до сих пор не знал, как поступить.

А затем поднял руки и обрушил на себя простенькое заклинание, доступное даже слабому магу.

Реморализация.

Я вложил в него все собранные силы — оставил только чуть-чуть, чтобы хватило на воздействие пятого уровня.

Решение не снизошло извне, а нашлось в глубине моего существа. Я понял, что оно давно вызревало, только мне не хватало душевной чистоты, чтобы понять его. 

 

Я поступил единственно возможным образом: развернулся и ушёл. У этой задачи не было и не могло быть решения. 

 

_Альтернативный финал 1._

Я поступил единственно возможным образом: творчество и попытки вырваться за пределы, обозначенные природой и Законом, — единственная цель, оправдывающая существование человечества. Зеркальную Башню нужно сохранить любой ценой. Даже если ради этого придётся сровнять Город с землёй. 

 

_Альтернативный финал 2._

Я поступил единственно возможным образом: Город живой, и он страдает. Необходимо вытащить хрустальный штырь из его головы, чтобы он смог оправиться и жить дальше. Эксперименты скучающих бездельников не стоят того, чтобы ради них жертвовать простыми человеческими судьбами. 

 

_Альтернативный финал 3._

Я поступил единственно возможным образом: этот Город из противоестественной химеры может стать удивительным симбиозом. Самозванка совершит чудо и навсегда устранит непримиримое противоречие между Землёй и Многогранником. Песчанка покинет город, а несколько человек, которыми придётся пожертвовать... они пойдут на это осознанно и добровольно.


End file.
